


闪电玫瑰

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Street Racing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 发生在地下赛车场的不那么罗曼蒂克故事。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	闪电玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于速度与激情系列。  
> 强烈建议配合BGM食用：Maps（Marron5）/ Like a Pimp（David Banner）

01

“Ouch！”

一团冰凉的金属物件重重地亲吻了垂着长长睫毛的眼皮，哈利猛地睁开眼，冲门口粉色头发的姑娘啧了一声。

“苏珊小姐，你再这么暴力下去要找不到男朋友的。”

苏珊满不在乎地耸耸肩：“十分钟，过时不候，你自己看着办。”

哈利挥挥手把她赶了出去。随手套了件T恤抓起一分钟前被扔到自己脸上的钥匙，他踩着双凉鞋也出了门。

街头赛道一如既往地热闹，周末来的人比平时更翻了几倍，成群的人们围在一起靠在豪车上起哄，乌隆隆的引擎轰鸣声此起彼伏。

“嘿，dude，玩一把吗？”黑皮肤男人搭上西莫的肩膀，目光粘着白人男孩身后的宾利敞篷。

西莫瞥了眼被他抛着玩的车钥匙，笑着摇摇头：“我这车不够好啊，你该去试试那位老哥。”

男人顺着他的目光看去，一声粗口脱口而出。“卧槽他妈的，布加迪威龙Super Sport都能搞来，这家伙够狠——等等，这种人会缺钱？他想要什么车自己会搞不到？”

“你难道不知道，有些人他就不是为了赢钱赢车，只是想打败一些人以便享受被观众们拥戴崇拜的感觉。”一旁的迪安兴致勃勃地插了进来。

黑皮肤男人上下打量靠在橙黑色条纹跑车上扎着脏辫的彪形大汉，若有所思地眯起了眼睛。“百公里加速2.5秒，最高时速434公里，被他挑中的家伙要倒霉咯。”

“不一定哦。”西莫笑嘻嘻地裂开嘴角，“你瞧着吧，他马上就来了。”

男人思索片刻，猛然睁大了眼：“Holy shit！”他转头在人群中搜寻着什么，自言自语般咂舌道，“操，那家伙真是雷达吧……”

他的话语被一瞬间音量翻倍的欢呼声淹没，拥挤的人群自觉地为新到来的雪佛兰科尔维特C7 Stingray让开道路，尖叫声像爆竹一样蹿上伦敦的夜空。

Harry！Harry！Ha——rry——！！！

被唤作哈利的黑发男人在驾驶位上向热情的观众们招手示意，在布加迪车身旁齐平的位置停下，冲脏辫男人礼貌性地点点头。

脏辫男人挑衅地挑起嘴角，跑车轮胎摩擦地面发出低沉又高亢的轰鸣。哈利朝他笑了笑，视线重新转回了前方的路面。

“他们跑直道来回，你真有把握哈利能赢？那车的引擎声都听得我发怵。”迪安拿手肘捅了捅西莫。

立于两车之间的裁判手中的方格旗落下又举起，爆炸的起哄声中两台跑车绝尘而去。

西莫注视着快速消失在视线范围内的两个车屁股，橙黑与银白的距离逐渐拉大，双手插在脑后放松地往自己的宾利车门上靠去。

“拜托，他可是‘黑闪电’，要这么容易就会输，哪还能在这地方活到现在。”

好事的热心观众提前在拐弯处的油桶附近放置了航拍直播的无人机，投射画面上橙黑色的流线利落地绕过油桶踏上回程，而哈利的科尔维特还只是远处正在接近的一个小点。不少观众发出了失望的声音，另一部分为自己押中了配置宛如开外挂的豪车兴奋地欢呼起来。

“我操，这怎么可能追得回来啊！我的钱啊……”迪安哀嚎起来，皱着眉头捂住了心口。

西莫盯着投屏没说话，迪安一肘子击在他肋骨上：“都怪你让我跟着你盲目乐观，你看看现在……”黑人男孩注视着直播的眼睛蓦然瞪大，“Bloody Hell.”

银灰色跑车径直向着迎面而来的布加迪冲去，后者并不退缩，同样全速向对方撞去。两车间距离快速缩小，却没有一辆车有减速偏道的倾向，两道高速运行的模糊光影仿佛融为一体。有人已经捂住了眼睛。迪安觉得自己的喉咙仿佛被人掐住了，马上就要窒息而死。

千钧一发之际，橙红色跑车擦着银色车头猛地调转方向偏出了车道，过快的车速直接带它撞进了路旁的隔离带灌木丛，另一边，哈利的科尔维特轻松地往另一边一拐便重回了正道。

方才提着一口气而寂静无声的围观人群爆发出了响亮的声音，咒骂与喝彩交相呼应，迪安觉得自己突然又能呼吸了。

银色跑车绕过尽头的油桶飞驰而来，与刚刚启动的布加迪擦身而过，视线还到不了的地方轰鸣声已逐渐清晰，许多“黑闪电”的死忠粉已经激动地跳了起来。

但布加迪威龙毕竟不是吃素的。重回正轨的跑车眨眼间把落下的距离缩短至一个车头，再两秒已然越过科尔维特大半个车身。等在终点的人们看不真切发生了什么，两车轮胎间距缩小得几乎看不见，一阵金属碰撞的钝响后只见橙黑条纹跑车在原地狼狈地打转360度，浸在科尔维特留下的一屁股烟尘里。

Lightning！Lightning！All hail black lightning！！！

贯穿整条街的呐喊与掌声中，哈利的银灰色跑车一个摆尾率先回到了起点线的位置。

从车上下来的青年张开手接住了扑过来的好朋友们，踉跄几步被簇拥着走向裁判。随后到达的布加迪车主黑着脸走过来，二话不说狠狠推了哈利一把，抡起拳头就要砸过来。哈利反应很快地往旁边一倒避了过去，裁判吓得往后退了退，急忙拉扯住情绪激动的男人。

“操你妈，bitch，你以为你不搞些龌龊的小把戏能赢过我？”

黑发青年耸了耸肩，从裁判手中接过脏辫男人不情不愿砸过来的车钥匙，“Well，抱歉，我不知道这里什么时候开始有rules了？”

对方气得满脸通红又无话可说，哈利吹着口哨把刚到手的车钥匙抛给了西莫，转身偷笑着坐回了自己的银色跑车里。哈，看这种自以为是的对手吃瘪绝对可以排到他人生最爱的事情前五。

“你的帅哥又来了哦，确定这就要急着走？”苏珊靠在车门上冲哈利坏笑，后者挑眉偏过头翻了翻眼球，余光瞥到几步之外一抹熟悉的金色。

对方似乎感觉到他的视线，歪着唇角冲他眨眨眼。哈利含着笑意眯起眼睛，转开了头。

“早就看到了。从来不上赛道，但是身边永远围着一圈辣妹，谁能不注意到他？”

苏珊挑眉。“人家看上的明明是你。这么久了一点表示都没有，醋倒是要吃的，你是什么纯洁无知的害羞小男孩吗？”她的目光往斜后方飘去，“这么辣的富二代帅哥送上门来都欲迎还拒的，啧啧，你不要不如给我。”

哈利的嘴角弯起意味不明的弧度，透过墨镜上沿向她眨眨眼。

“哦亲爱的苏珊，你还是太不了解我了。”他升起了车窗，“哪天约到帅小伙了再来八卦我吧~”

“呸。”苏珊对着一瞬间跑得只剩个影的车屁股做了个鬼脸，“你说哈利到底知不知道是谁看上他了？”她问身边的迪安。

黑皮肤男孩耸了耸肩。“谁知道？哎，那个人真的很有名吗？他不玩比赛的吧，为什么每次他来都有一群人围着他转？”

“Gosh，真是受不了你们这帮人了！那可是马尔福家的少爷，你竟然不知道马尔福有多牛逼——看到他身后那辆兰博基尼Centenario了没？别告诉我你不知道它全球限量40台！懂了吗，你们这群白痴！”

02

But I wonder where you are   
When I was at my worst down my knees   
And you said you had my back so I wonder where were you  
All the roads you took came back to me   
So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you   
……

小酒吧的昏暗角落里，戴着棒球帽的红发青年随着音乐节奏摇摆身体，享受着下班后例行奖赏自己的饮品。

酒馆并不大，陈年的木制柜台爬着深深浅浅的刻痕，装饰壁炉里的火噼里啪啦地烧。罗恩端起杯子吸一口啤酒，看着吧台后方正在忙活的黑发青年想起前一天店里的赛车迷们，不禁咧开一个偷笑。

谁能想到全伦敦地下赛车届最风云的人物之一，人称“黑闪电”的大名人，平日里许多时候就待在距离常用赛场不远的小酒吧里呢，他想。

十六岁开始练车，十八岁成名，哈利·波特并不是打出名堂时最年轻的车手，但他的名号一定是最如雷贯耳的那一个。

天赋了得、技术过硬，败仗次数屈指可数。硬件固然重要，他钟情的科尔维特却给谁开都驾驭不得。重要的是开车的人，不是车。

罗恩·韦斯莱见过哈利练车时的样子。像一对容不下旁人的热恋情侣，又若一幅不可分割的完美油画，他从未见过那样狂热纯粹的火焰。

车是哈利的全世界。

曾经他无法理解好友对于飙车的极度痴迷，也曾有过争吵与冷落，可这些最终都随着一层层脱落的事实逐渐消融瓦解。

无法想象哈利不跟车活在一起的样子。罗恩揉揉眼睛。

这么有名的“车王”是自己最好的兄弟，真是每回看到混迹赛车届的人都想偷着乐呢。不过哈利除了是DA汽车维修改装店的金字招牌外，还在这里帮工的事基本没人知道。如果“黑闪电”的粉丝们发现了这个小秘密的话，门槛会不会被踏破？

嗯，就是哈利一直不肯收他应得的工资这事很烦人……他支起下巴。

“嘿，发什么呆呢。”哈利的手在他眼前晃了两下。

“没什么。昨天店里来了一群人，听到他们在谈论你。”罗恩调侃地看他一眼，“有个黄毛觉得赢了比赛说不定就可以睡到‘黑闪电’。”

哈利失笑，扔了抹布坐到好友身边。“你信啊？”

“不知道。如果真这样的话你岂不是要孤独终老了？”

哈利拿起一杯大杯冰啤作势要往罗恩脸上泼，引来一阵夹杂着求饶的大笑。

“黑闪电”，不仅是伦敦地下赛车场风头最盛的明星之一，也是多少男女不惜掷之千金都想带上床见识一下的对象。

可惜掷之千金并不能得到黑闪电的青睐。自以为是的富二代官二代就是麻烦，他心想。但如果恰好碰上一个很合自己口味的……

“你刚说的黄毛——金发？浅不浅？”他低头晃动酒杯里的冰块。

罗恩摇头。“土棕色，浑身上下都跟沾满了土渣子似的，昨天他走后我擦了好久桌椅。”说着冲身后做了个嫌恶的表情。

哈利同情地拍拍他的肩膀：“明后天要辛苦你了，店里这几天连我就两个技工，应该来不了了。”

“行。妈妈说这个月工资过两天就打你卡上——别再原封不动打回来了我求求你。”

“罗恩，我说过多少次了——”

“老天，饶了我吧，”罗恩如临大敌般举起手，“每次你们两个争这事都是我夹在中间，拜托，兄弟，就算不需要钱买你的黄貂鱼百年，也可怜可怜我吧！”

哈利叹了口气。

要不存起来到时候给罗恩赫敏买新婚礼物算了。

03

“嘿Ja——ck！帮我拿个新的扳手过来！”

“啥？等等，原来你在这儿！快点出来哈利，老板紧急召见，找你半天了。”

“什么事？…哦，是那家伙的话那让他等着吧，现在忙着呢……”哈利从车底下传来的声音有些模糊。“快点，我等着用扳手。”

“你说什么？喂，赶紧出来啦，现在半个店的员工都在找你。”

“我说，我他妈现在没空去陪那闲得慌的家伙玩！”哈利挪动了一下自己躺着的修车板，从车底探出头朝他吼道。

杰克颇有些同情地看了他一眼。“老板说你不马上去的话这个月奖金扣一半。唉，可怕的有钱人啊……”他摇摇头，蹲下来拍了拍哈利的肩膀。

“……”

“等我一分钟把这个底盘装回去。”

推开VIP车间的门，哈利和一辆银灰色的奔驰SLS AMG打了个照面。眯眼观察了几秒车灯后面轻微的刮擦痕迹，他抬头和面前的金发男人对视：“说吧，你又怎么吃饱了没事干了？”

男人勾起一边嘴角，眼神看起来很是无辜。“怎么，这么不待见我？”

哈利扔给他一个白眼，走到工具架旁。

“马尔福家的人都这么闲的吗？我看你们家产业迟早要完。做不做抛光？这台好像有段时间没见咯。”

“随便你。”德拉科摆摆手，抱着手臂靠到墙上。

哈利在鸥翼跑车轮胎前侧方蹲下来：“随便随便随便，你要不干脆把车都捐给我们店吧，是不是我跟你说补漆一次收费一万英镑你也无所谓啊？”

“送给你可以，给这家破店就免了。”

“……”哈利翻了翻眼皮，“也不知道是谁三天两头地跑来这个‘破店’大把大把地送钱。喂，”他抬头看向靠在墙上的人，“你知不知道你这样真的很影响我工作。”

“没看出来。”德拉科耸耸肩，双手撑在车前盖上，身体前倾靠近黑发青年，“你给我提供服务又不用费力又赚双倍钱，还能一饱眼福，难道不合算吗？”

哈利眯着眼睛对照色卡找编号，听到这话嗤了一声。“你有病吧把修车说的那么奇怪……操，离我远点！你他妈想我把油漆涂你脸上就直说。”

“想不到你这里这么敏感，”男人玩味地用手指在青年耳后打着转，被躲开了。

“刚才想什么呢，嗯？我说的是欣赏好车，还是说你还想欣赏一下我的别的什么？”

哈利瞪了他一眼。“傻逼。”

德拉科看着青年发红的耳尖，愉悦地笑了起来。

***

泰晤士河的水终年如一日地流。流过大型纺织厂，流过成排的自动化车间，流过煤油蒸汽与电力，流过满地机油的街头小巷。二十一世纪的伦敦，哈利靠在车门上点燃一根烟，繁华又堕落，他想。

燃烧的烟头被踩灭在潮湿的泥土里。哈利拉开铁栅门进了里屋。

“Hello？”他蹲在床前从床底拉出一个大纸箱，手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，“……行，我下周一去进货。”

从本子上扯下写好清单的纸，哈利抓了个抱枕躺倒在床上。窗外的夏蝉夜晚时分也在低吟，仰头是吱呀吱呀转着的风扇。是夏天了啊。

哈利翻身趴在棉被上，从一旁抓来纸笔又往清单上添了几行字。夏赛要来了，又要破费咯，他想。

放回去时手碰到床头的花瓶，摇摇晃晃的玻璃容器吓得他一激灵，赶忙跳起来按住即将滚下边缘的花瓶。狭窄的瓶口堪堪悬在台面边缘，插着的玫瑰掉出来在地上打了个滚，水珠顺着玻璃瓶口滴落在深红的花瓣上。

哈利盯着玫瑰看了一会，伸手把它捡了起来。

你是闪电一样盛开的玫瑰，送给他花的人这么说。

说真的，这是什么奇怪的形容啊，哈利摆弄着玫瑰轻笑出声。艳红的花瓣已经有些打起了卷儿，也许是夏日阳光灼伤了她娇嫩的皮肤。好久没有新花了呢，不知道那家伙最近在忙些什么。

自DA修车行一面后便挥之不去的那团金发再次顽固地挤进了脑海。才几天不见居然还怪想他的。哈利翻身把自己埋进枕头里。真烦啊，竟然是个不按常理出牌的小少爷。

而且还辣透了。日。

04

阳光明媚的日子应当在外面享受生活，而不是在开着空调的室内腐烂。这是布雷斯·扎比尼的人生信条之一。眼下无聊透顶的视频会议让他昏昏欲睡，只想有个什么借口可以离开这个见鬼的办公室。

突然响起的手机提示音把他从瞌睡虫堆里拽了出来。看了眼屏幕，他叹口气又摊了回去。

——布雷斯·扎比尼人生信条之二，宁可待在室内独自发霉也不要陪德拉科·马尔福处理他那些跟工作毫无关系的破事。

手机屏幕还在不断地闪，他认命地在马尔福少爷的夺命连环Call到来前自己拨了过去。

“什么事啊，非得到你办公室讨论？”布雷斯合上身后的门，瞥了眼檀木办公桌后看起来在认真工作的马尔福集团执行总裁。

德拉科从右手边的抽屉里拿出一沓文件扔了过来：“策划部都是些什么白痴？脑子都用来养金鱼了吗，让他们全部重做。”

布雷斯接过文件袋粗略扫了一眼，“今天不去看你的小美人了？”

“今晚大Boss有一批货到港口。”德拉科皱起鼻子，“克拉布到时候会把货运到河边那个地下仓库——你知道我说的哪个吧，我们家以前放红酒的那个。”

布雷斯坐直了身子。“那老家伙到底有多少东西啊？你上次不是说他打算去搞海外业务了？”

“谁知道他。真他妈……他就是个疯子。”

布雷斯同情地哼了一声。

“别说他了。你跟你那小屁孩怎么样了？”

德拉科不置可否地耸耸肩。

“啧。下次去你自己的赛车场就别带我了，总是弄得像个开屏孔雀似的低级富二代真的，我都替你丢人。”布雷斯咂咂嘴，“想爬你床的人多到绕伦敦一圈，这小屁孩有啥好？你是爱上这种被人溜几个月的感觉了吗？”

“关你屁事。”

05

夏赛第一场一直以来都是最能点燃街头赛车手和观众们的场次，开盘大，奖赏丰厚，参赛者多，观赏性也强，年年氛围火爆。

为了今年的开场赛，哈利特意给爱车换了新的V8引擎和氮气增压系统，所有零件全部重新修检了一遍。

不参赛的人们早早地开着自己的车成排地斜停在道路两侧封锁路面，有顶着车前盖晾内置的，有拿后备箱里的音响开街舞趴的，冰镇啤酒混着发动机的低吼在空气中炸裂。

开场赛照例是个人赛，此刻三台超跑已经在油漆喷涂出来的起点线上就位，只剩最后一位参赛者尚未现身。

“Yo, Come on, man!”开着野寇毒刺科迈罗的黑人靠在车前盖上催促裁判，“现在就开始吧，alright？新来那个小白脸别管他啦，爷不差他那点钱。”引来在场的人一阵调侃的嘘声。

赛道尽头黑短发的女人闻言哼笑一声，哈利瞥她一眼，目光正好对上女人玩味的眼神，对方给了他一个意味深长的wink。哈利耸肩，打开屏幕随手调了两个参数，随着车外的电子音乐点着脚等待开赛。

一道低沉的咆哮由远及近加入此起彼伏的引擎轰鸣和喷气声，尖叫声随之冲破穹顶，“Holy Shit”“Fucking Hell”“Wow——I love you——”，一时间谩骂和激情告白混杂一片。

哈利转过头，一辆健美的白色法拉利458滑进左边空出的赛道，两侧单向车窗缓缓下降。他眯起了眼睛。

驾驶位上的金发男人冲他眨眨眼，嘴角牵起戏谑的弧度。完美的假笑。

哈利忍不住笑，挑起一边眉毛：“小白脸？”他吹了个口哨，“车不错嘛。”

“要拿来赢你的车，怎么可能事先拿给你看。”德拉科偏过头，挑衅地对他笑，“怎么样，赌不赌？”

哈利朝围在开盘负责人身边的人群抬抬下巴，加注的队伍从男人到达开始就不断壮大，大把的纸币被拍在纸盒里，“这不是赌着呢吗。”

“你知道我说的不是那个。”

哈利抬起眉毛，舌头抵在虎牙尖上打转，伸手抓起副驾驶位上扎成一卷的纸钞拍到裁判手上。“你想赌什么？”

“赌你，”灰蓝眼眸定定地盯着他，仿佛正在融化的冰锥，“我赢了你就归我了。”

哈利咧开嘴。“哈。”他摸了摸下唇，低头对着自己笑起来。

“成交。”

*

“OK，ready？”

“Yea——”

裁判小哥拦在起跑线的手臂下落，引擎声瞬间顶上青天，四台跑车咆哮着冲了出去，留下热浪冲天的燃料烟气。Holy Fuck！人群中爆出一声惨叫，换来同伴毫不留情的嘲讽，凑那么近活该被烤焦。

用来做赛道的路面并不宽阔，四台车交错着前行，德拉科调转方向盘踩着刹车降档，贴着内道滑过弯口，随后一头顶上毒刺科迈罗车尾，听着轰鸣声中黑人车手的咒骂勾起微笑。

哈利的科尔维特在刚刚的弯口中超车到了最前面，德拉科一脚油门踩到底，不想方才一直在他身后的粉色玛莎拉蒂GranCabrio此刻突然斜刺窜出，他不得不猛打方向盘再次变道。越过他的玛莎拉蒂紧咬前方银色的车屁股，同时不断变道，完全限制住了他。

“Damn，潘西！”德拉科狠狠按了一把方向盘。

黑发女人从敞篷车的后视镜里给了他一个挑衅的冷笑。

“省省吧德拉科，我可不是布雷斯。想要我放弃巨额奖金给你泡小情人做舟，做梦去吧！”

“操你妈，”等着瞧，过会有的你哭了，德拉科恶狠狠地咬紧牙槽。

哈利从倒车镜里瞥到了这一幕，有些忍俊不禁。马尔福少爷的车技着实出乎了他的意料，虽然能找来这里且天天随身带顶级超跑的人，绝不可能对飙车一无所知，但他一直以为德拉科不过是业余爱好豪车收集者中的一员。

他现在知道这明显是个错误的判断，哈利瞥了眼后视镜中借着弯道压重心甩尾追平玛莎拉蒂的法拉利，这小少爷还真有两把刷子。

深藏不露嘛，哈利觉得有趣，这人到底还有多少与第一印象不符的地方？他想起几个月前第一次注意到这个金发男人，不可否认确实一眼就留下了深刻的印象，可对当时的他来说，也与其他看上“黑闪电”的风头想泡他的纨绔富二代并无两样。

地下赛车场与美色烟酒是一对相生相随的孪生兄弟。常驻于此的人们大多也并非善类，仿佛不寻欢作乐的野车场就失去了其存在的意义。哈利对这种想法嗤之以鼻。生活在这个金钱与欲望编织的大网里，想要守护自己的热爱，势必得忍受无处不在的腐烂。

但他也并不是尘俗浸染中出淤泥而不染的白玉。余光瞟到倒车镜里甩掉蓝色和粉色跑车后快速逼近的法拉利，哈利将挂挡调到最大，伸手按下了氨气增压的按钮。也许是时候放纵一下自己了，他舔了舔嘴唇，他妈的，飙车的男人简直是性感的极致代名词。

氧化亚氮喷气系统开始工作，车身瞬间加速，哈利整个上半身被惯性和后冲力压在椅背上，视野中一切事物都成了飞速移动的色带，他在火箭般疾驰的快感中痛快地呼喊起来。

德拉科紧盯着前方科尔维特银色的尾翼，算一算只剩下最后两个弯道，一咬牙也按下了氮气增压，咆哮的轰鸣声中法拉利和雪佛兰的距离逐渐缩短到半个车身。前方是一个路面很宽的大弯口，看出哈利准备长距离漂移，德拉科立刻瞅准距离用力踏油门，即将滑入弯道时猛的拉起手刹，开足马力狠打方向盘。

伴随着轮胎与地面刺耳的摩擦声，法拉利贴着内道滑出弯道，几乎追平外道的科尔维特C7。德拉科勾起嘴角踩下油门开了第二个氧化亚氮，飞一样的颠簸中依稀可见身边银色的轮廓一点点在往后退。

德拉科扭过头，一片疾影中对上哈利的视线，颇有些得意的神气。哈利勾起唇角笑得明媚，森林鹿一般的绿眼送来转瞬即逝的wink。德拉科一瞬间愣了神，已经飙升的肾上腺素和心跳似乎要翻倍。

哈利嘴角的弧度扩大了，趁男人分心的时刻再次挂到最高档按下车手们最爱的加速键，转瞬之间又回到了领先位。

回过神来的德拉科眼看着银色的科尔维特减速进入最后一个弯道，半程处侧滑的车身开始反向漂移，在刺耳的摩擦声中绝尘而去。

操，美色误国。

他恨恨地握紧了方向盘，啪地一脚油门到底也跟着冲出了弯道。

最终他的法拉利458以半个车头的距离输给了“黑闪电”的坐骑银色黄貂鱼。

潘西的玛莎拉蒂敞篷在半分钟后到达终点，后面紧跟着毒刺科迈罗。黑发女人从车上摔门下来，“我日，你他妈现在欠我一整套维修保养，德拉科你别想逃。”

“Easy，别说得好像你没撞坏过我的保险杠一样。”德拉科满不在乎地扯扯嘴角，“想超越我，你还是差得有点远的。”

“切，你那么牛逼有屁用，不照样输给那小孩。”潘西毫不留情地嘲讽起自己的发小，冲他做了个鬼脸，“拿出看家本领还拿不下人家，我都替你丢人噢。”

“滚。”

德拉科下巴有点抽搐，至亲好友一个两个都开始替他丢脸是他妈怎么一回事，小时候真是交友不慎，是不是该考虑换几个朋友了。

*

伦敦最大的地下赛车场有些别处没有的便利。

哈利靠在废弃车库旁的更衣室长椅上，一把把汗湿的T恤从身上扒拉下来扔在一旁，随手拿了块毛巾搭在肩上。

“我得说，刚才那招确实妙。”哈利转过身，金发男人抄着手臂靠在门上，身上还穿着刚刚的白衬衫，汗液浸染下紧贴身体的衣料半遮尤透。

哈利冲他一笑，抬手接住他扔过来的矿泉水。“反正你输了。”

“是啊。”德拉科耸肩，“输给大名鼎鼎的‘黑闪电’也不丢人，虽然我本来能赢的。”

哈利嗤了一声，“输了就是输了，你少来。”

德拉科扬眉送了他一个假笑，从门上直起身子准备离开。

“喂。”他回头，青年拿掉了毛巾，此刻上身不着片缕。

“这就想走了？你可是输了。”哈利眨眨眼，“赌总不能白打，你说是不是。”

德拉科歪头盯着他。他从长椅上站起来走到男人面前，握住领带的根部凑近，似乎打算仔细研究上面繁复的花纹。德拉科垂下视线，目光落在青年乱蓬蓬的黑色发旋上，像是狂野的闪电。哈利温热的呼吸在他领口化开，恍惚间有一股温润的玫瑰香。

“你得满足我一个要求。”哈利抬起头，泛着水光的绿眼近在咫尺，清澈的眼底倒映着他的轮廓。

德拉科一只手臂环上青年光裸的腰，“你说。”

哈利揪着领带迫使他低下头来鼻尖相抵，另一只手利落地扯出塞在裤子里的衣角，在精壮的腰上拧了一把，顺着人鱼线摸进了皮带下方。

他听到青年带着湿气的低哑声音，柔软触感扫过唇角：“嘿，Fuck me.”

嘭。门板大力地亲吻了门框，隔绝八方喧嚣，围起一室旖旎。


End file.
